


... if it's the last thing we ever do

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [1]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: Rash and Stefan find themselves in more strife post-case 3.  Because of course they do.Many thanks to mcicioni for introducing me to these two adorable prats, and to her and pantsaretherealheroes for beta suggestions.





	

"Eleanor, can I have a word?" asked Alison as Eleanor looked up from her terminal in answer to Alison's knock.  
  
"Of course," said Eleanor.  
  
"Thank you," said Alison, closing the door behind her. "Yes, it may be this serious," she said in response to Eleanor's raised eyebrows. "It concerns Stefan."  
  
"Go on," said Eleanor, putting her pen down and turning her chair to face Alison.  
  
"Well you know Stefan's moving to a new flat with Arrash Sayyad," said Alison.  
  
"I knew about the flat, yes, he asked me for a reference," said Eleanor.  
  
"Well, just chitchat at our desks, but he said they were lucky to get it at all, let alone at a price they could afford," continued Alison. "And I found this list of John Malik's assets through a company – not one with his name on it – which includes several London flats." She indicated the printout she'd placed on her desk. "Do you have his new address?"  
  
"It may have been updated in the HR files, otherwise Marcus might know," said Eleanor, logging into the relevant system and pulling up Stefan's file. "Yes, it's been updated. Is there a flat in Stratford?"  
  
Alison rechecked the printout. "Yes, two. Here and here," she said, scoring them with her fingernail.  
  
Eleanor checked the printout, then the screen. "It's the second one."  
  
"Damn," muttered Alison.  
  
"I could use stronger words," said Eleanor.  
  
"So… what happens now?" asked Alison.  
  
"Now, I contact Legal and see where we stand," said Eleanor. "But I would strongly advise him to move regardless."  
  
"I know, and it's not your problem, but he had enough trouble finding that place," said Alison.  
  
"I can imagine. I wonder…" said Eleanor thoughtfully, "Anyway, leave it with me. Good work, Alison."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
_Several days later…_  
  
Stefan was working his way through his share of the files from the Malik investigation when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a text from Rash. _Being called in by your bosses. Any idea what's going on?_  
  
Stefan shrugged and typed back _NFI. Haven't told me._  
  
_Great help._  
  
_Will probably know when you do._  
  
_Yeah. See you soon._  
  
Stefan went back to his work as best he could until an audible stir of interest in the open-plan office alerted him and he looked up, meeting Rash's gaze as he was escorted in.  
  
He was about to get up and greet him when Marcus appeared at his elbow. "Stefan, come with me. Eleanor wants to see you."  
  
"What about Rash? What's happened?"  
  
"This concerns both of you."  
  
"O…K," said Stefan, locking his terminal and following his boss into the meeting room with only the chance to exchange a shrug and an eye-roll with his flatmate.  
  
As they entered the meeting room, they found Eleanor already seated there, a folder in front of her. "Ah. DC Arrash Sayyad. I'm Eleanor Davies, Stefan's superior. Please, have a seat. You too, Stefan."  
  
"What's going on, please?" asked Rash, as they did so.  
  
Eleanor sighed. "I could give you the whys and wherefores first, but I'll make this simple. You'll have to give up that flat."  
  
A stunned silence, then, _"What?"_ from the two younger men.  
  
"We turned up something in our investigations that lead us to who owns the company who – "  
  
"Oh no," Stefan blurted out.  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"That Malik bloke?" Rash exclaimed. "The one with the DVD?"  
  
"The very same," said Eleanor.  
  
Stefan and Rash looked at each other incredulously and exhaled simultaneously and strongly.  
  
"No wonder we can't stay. Not that we'd want to. Well, I wouldn't," said Stefan.  
  
"Trust me, me neither," replied Rash.  
  
"I discussed it with Legal and they agreed due to the case plus your own safety you should leave as soon as you can arrange it."  
  
"But what about the lease?" asked Stefan.  
  
"Due to the circumstances, our legal department is handling that. I suggest you vacate as soon as you possibly can."  
  
Stefan and Rash exchanged a speaking glance. "Well, it looks like I'm back with Mum and Leila," said Rash. "What about you? Will your old flatmates take you in?"  
  
"Dunno. I think they've got someone already."  
  
"Gentlemen," Eleanor cut in. "It may not come to that."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Stefan cautiously.  
  
"Well, it's a case of we can help you, you can help a connection of mine," explained Eleanor. "There's a small place going at the outskirts of Shoreditch. It's nowhere near as large, convenient or salubrious as your last place – I don't think it's been renovated or even redecorated since the current owner moved in – but it's going and it's available. A connection of mine has a place and needs tenants almost immediately, both for money and maintenance reasons. I've put in a very strong recommendation. I suggest you go and see them. Stefan, you're finished for the day. Arrash, I had a word with your DI and you're released for the rest of your shift with no loss of pay."  
  
"Wow. Um… Than you, thank you so much," said Rash.  
  
"You're welcome. Just don't expect this as a matter of course, Stefan, we're not a letting agency. Now go. The agent's expecting you within the hour."  
  
"Of course… thank you!" said Stefan, hurrying Rash out.  
  
They waited until they were in the descending lift before looking at each other and mouthing _"Fuuuuuuck…"_ simultaneously.  
  
"I cannot believe we were renting from Malik," said Rash.  
  
"Yeah, be glad to get out of _that_ one," said Stefan.  
  
"You think we'll be in too much shit with the agents?" said Rash.  
  
"The agents hated us anyway, I'm surprised they rented to us."  
  
"You spotted that too? At least they'll be able to re-rent it pretty fast."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, best not piss off _this_ agent."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Rash. "Let's see what it's like. Though, Shoreditch…"  
  
"Yeah, but Eleanor said the owner wanted someone in fast, so hopefully that means cheaper rent."  
  
"Yeah, well, let's hope there's nothing wrong with this one."  
  
"Maybe we'll be lucky."  
  
_an hour later, at the place_  
  
**"ONE BEDROOM?!?"**

**Author's Note:**

> So all the stories I've read thus far have Rash and Stefan staying in their very swish flat, but quite frankly the idea made my hair stand on end. So about 30 minutes after I finished case 3, an idea dropped into my mind and refused to go away. So, here you are.  
> And yes, this is part one of... however many.


End file.
